A new addition to the Trancy manor?
by superhglg
Summary: A new servant has come to the Trancy manor. Just what does kind of affect does he have there, read more to find out. Rated M for future chapters BoyXBoy if you don't like please don't read. (Horrible summary sorry ;-; )
1. Another Day Ending

_**HELLO~! This is my first story, I am used to script-like roleplays and so my stories will be in that kind of form and most likely medium length chapters, writing this chapter at 5AM- LETS SEE HOW IT TURNS OUT! And to all Claude fans (including myself); I love Claude ;-;… Don't hate me for North's thoughts on Claude (The entire story will be written in North's point of view if you're wondering~)**_

_**Please review if you want, please no rude reviews, most appreciated. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: BLACK BUTLER ISN'T MINE, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER (NORTH). **_

North, he is taller man who appears to look like he is nineteen. Even though he has been around for 267 years. He has navy blue hair and red eyes (He isn't Ciel and Sebby's lovechild, just thought I would mention that; I created him before I watched the series Black Butler) He is rather insane and perverted as well. He wears a suit that is a darker grey and black. He has a scar on his left eye and the numbers '349' engraved/burnt into his arm, but it's high up near his shoulder and cannot be seen unless he takes his shirt off. He acts like a dog sometimes; because he is part dog and is also a demon, not a demon hound though. He isn't that smart and he doesn't have a contract… Yet.

-THUS THE STORY BEGINS—

I was walking down the halls of the Trancy manor; where I worked alongside another demon; Claude Faustus. I hate him…and I hate spiders. I was making sure everything was in order while Claude tended to Alois; our master. I was rather fond of Alois myself I had to admit. The manor was empty besides Claude, Alois and I; as the triplets left when Hannah did long before I got there and even knew about them. I was just finishing making sure everything was in order; heading to Alois' room. It was night time.

After a few minutes I arrived in the room. Claude and Alois were sitting on the bed they were talking about something about who knows what. I had been ordered to consider Alois a friend and not a master; but I should still obey his orders. I walked over to them and sat on the other side of Alois.

"You know… Since we are a family you two need to kiss." Said Alois rather cheerfully as he stopped his conversation with Claude abruptly. He considered us to be a happy family; while he was the only one loved us both and Claude and myself to put it simply; we hate each other's guts and every single little fiber in each other's body.

Claude looked at me glaring slightly as he said, "Yes, your highness." He moved to go and give me a little peck on the lips.

I smiled at Alois; but in my mind dreading what was to come. But I only wanted to please Alois and if he couldn't notice the hate Claude and I carried for one another, I would be fine.

Claude gave me a peck on the lips, but I quickly grabbed his shirt before he could move away; only pulling him into a deeper kiss.

His eyes widened slightly when he realized that his shirt had been grabbed and he could back away. Alois on the other hand was pleased by seeing how much we 'loved' each other.

I simply was enjoying the kiss and I started to lick his bottom lip; to my surprise I quickly gained access to his mouth and snaked my tongue inside his mouth.

He was dreading how much contact he was having with me at the moment. But Claude started to use his tongue as well; thus our tongues started to battle for dominance. Claude's tongue winning in the battle, our eyes just speaking for us; they were simply telling the other 'I hate you so much…'

Alois was clasping his hand together, watching us, as happy as can be and ordered "Deepen the kiss even more". In my mind this meant have sex right in front of his eyes. But he just meant just keep it going for a longer period of time without stopping at all and moan a bit in the kiss.

I started to move my free hand to Claude's pants and started to take them off; still keeping the kiss going.

Claude's eyes widened when he started to feel his pants being undone and pushed me away. His voice rising slightly but Alois didn't notice and he asked "What were you doing?"

Alois let out a sad and disappointed 'Aww' when we broke apart.

I answered happily and rather quickly "I was trying to get your pants off while I was kissing you." Alois enjoyed my answer.

"I don't want you to take my pants off and I certainly didn't expect that" he said this in that same tone, disgusted by the fact I was about to get my grubby little paws all over his body.

Another order came in through our conversation "I am tired. Claude leave, North I want you to kiss me goodnight and get me ready for bed."

I gave a slight smirk and looked at Claude who just simply bowed and left the room silently. I looked back at Alois and stopped the tiny smirk and said "Yes, Alois." He moved quickly and got under the covers of the bed, looking at me as I made my way over to him.

I took my time because I knew if he wanted a kiss he would have to wait a little longer; just to give him a little tease. But once I found my way next to him. I kissed him for a few moment and we separated.

He smiled at me and closed his eyes and said one last thing to me, "Don't leave me alone… Stay here forever; by my side." I quickly replied back to him "Yes, Alois" and with that the blonde haired boy fell comfortably asleep in his bed.


	2. After Alois Falls Asleep

_**Please review if you want, please no rude reviews, most appreciated.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: BLACK BUTLER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, ONLY NORTH DOES.**_

After a few minutes of looking at the boy who was sleeping in his bed, I exited the room to find that Claude was waiting outside of it and he didn't seem that pleased… or what I could have told from the tone in his voice.

"What were you doing in there?" he looked at me, adjusting his glasses

"I am simply giving the master what he wanted to actually see. You didn't think of the bigger possibilities that he could have wanted to see from us. Though… What I did in there doesn't mean I still don't hate you will all my heart~" I replied with a little pause before finishing the last sentence, smirking slightly

"It wasn't necessary and it wasn't asked of us so you could have not taken it that far. Even if you say you hate me with all of your heart what does your body say? I am fairly certain that you of all people wouldn't resist having sex with someone if it was offered to you and you would quite enjoy whatever you see." He was trying to tempt me… He knew my weakness and it was sex, sadly he was right. We have had sex before as a means of bribing me.

"I enjoy sex that is true~ It a very tempting thing for me and I wouldn't resist it because I love it so much. But my body says a lot and it says I want to rip you apart and then claim my place as his proper butler." After I finished he quickly put his hand around my neck and pinned me to a wall. Looking me in the eye.

"You won't be ripping me apart, for I will trap you in my well-crafted web and dispose of you once I am finished" He whispered this into my ear and started to move away, releasing me.

"I will allow you to complete your web~ I want to finish you off when that time comes. I believe that spiders can be easily squashed… Prove me wrong so that I may have a fun time fighting you." My smirk changed into a smile and I started to stand up properly.

"I will not be squashed by a pathetic mutt who could turn this place into ruins and I intend on killing you there… But now I must get everything ready for tomorrow. Don't ruin anything." And with that he turned and started to walk away.

I watched him walk away and when he was gone I started to walk away as well. I was going to be getting things ready for tomorrow as well, I wanted to do a better job than Claude and show Alois who was the better butler.

_**(Second chapter is up, sorry about its shortness~ I hope to get the next chapter up this week, but if not I will be getting it up on the weekend!)**_


	3. Breakfast Time!

**_HELLO! Sorry about another short chapter! I just didn't have much time this week to write!_**

**_Disclaimer: Black Butler isn't mine, only North, my character is mine._**

I started to make Alois' breakfast. I am a good cook, but so was Claude. So I was determined to make the breakfast really good this time. Sadly just as I was thinking about how awesome the breakfast would be and how much Alois would like it better than any breakfast Claude made, Claude walked in. Seemed as if he didn't like the fact I was cooking.

In a slightly angered tone, but not much that I would really notice it of course, he started to talk "Why are you making breakfast? I am certain you will mess it up. Leave the kitchen at once so I can make his breakfast properly."

I smiled at him. "I am sure the breakfast will be to his liking. I don't think you need to be in here~"

"No. I will be needed to watch you make it. I don't trust that you would make a good breakfast and if I could taste human food I would try it to make sure." He didn't seem at all pleased.

I just continued to make it without saying anything, he watched until I finally finished.

"This looks satisfactory at least. But now it just has to taste good and be to the masters liking."

I smiled again "I am sure he will like it! He will love it more than anything you have ever cooked for him!"

He doesn't seem pleased by my response. "Go put it on the table and I will stay with the master."

I nodded, still smiling and started to bring it to the table, Claude following me.

Alois was sitting at the table. He was waiting for Claude to bring him his breakfast to arrive. But Claude and I walked into the room, Claude holding the plate because when we were walking he didn't trust me and took it or that's what he said anyways.

He set it down quietly on the table in front of Alois so he could eat. Claude moved to stand by Alois and once he did, Alois started to eat.

After a few bites of his food. He said happily "Claude… This is the best food you have made in a while! Continue to make it this good."

Claude wasn't at all pleased by his response to the food. But he bowed, placing a hand on his heart and one behind his back and say "Yes, your Highness."

I was glad to know he liked it and I would be making more food that good for him, but not at all happy about Claude taking my credit.

After Alois finished eating his breakfast we parted ways to start the morning.


	4. A cage?

**Hello! I am terribly sorry about not being able to post a new chapter for a while! I got ill for a few weeks ;-;!**

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. I only own North.**

**I am sorry, it may feel a bit rushed~**

The afternoon was boring... As I didn't exactly work or clean much. I just sat down doing nothing most of the day. Claude was tending to Alois... I personally wanted to tend to him in other ways... As usual. But I will just assume he will say when he wants to do those 'other things'. Claude was busy with multiple things as well as tending to Alois. So bothering Claude also wasn't an option. Sooner then later night came and Alois went to bed. Claude walked out of his room after he knew he was asleep to blow out the candles. I was waiting just outside the room.

After Claude got out of the room and closed the room door I started to speak "I want to be in a cage~" I spoke as if it was something normal to say.

"May I ask why you want to be in a cage?" He looked at me, his look a tiny bit puzzled, but not enough for the likes of me to notice it.

I knew about what Claude wanted to do. He was planning something, I just know he is doing something of that sort. So I thought I would try and be a 'good dog', maybe even gain something from being in the cage. "Because I wont be able to ruin anything while in the cage~"

The thought of me ruining something... It was likely for it to happen. But Claude also has his intentions if I were to be put in a cage. "Where is the cage then?" He didn't see one so he had assumed it was elsewhere or I hadn't gotten it yet.

I forgot to get a cage. I thought for 5 seconds, even one second of thinking was highly unlikely. "I will be back in a moment.." I had the power to teleport places. But I could run if I wanted to, I am just that lazy. So I teleported away and got a cage quickly and came back within the minute.

Silence was his reply and once I got back he looked at the cage. "Get in."

I nodded and quickly got in the cage, not knowing what he had in store for me.

He closed the cage door and locked it right after I got in and was settled in the cage. He then sat on the cage.

I wasn't amused. He had other intentions besides 'taking a seat', I knew that much. I wanted to touch his ass. As usual, my thoughts were 'a bit off' compared to a regular person's thoughts. I tried to poke it through the cage, trying to get as close to the area where his member is as possible.

His eyebrow twitched a bit as I did so. "You cant do much inside that cage, now can you?" He stopped talking and right after he did, he made sounds, just as if he were having sex with someone.

Claude knew my weaknesses, it was sex, guns and arachnids(spiders) Guns are too loud and they scare me half to death. Call me what you will, I am a demon who is afraid of guns. As for arachnids... I just hate them and they creep me out. I will have a little spasm if one is touching me/on me. But that isn't what the story about so lets continue with that first.

"That's not fair..." I kept saying while whimpering a bit.

He smiled a tiny bit, I liked his smile, but others didn't. He didn't even like his smile as far as I knew. "I know...Nnrg..." He continued making his sounds as he got off of the cage and went near the side of it, he reached in and took my hand, making it leave the cage and he put it on his pants; where his member is to be exact.

I wanted to exit the cage right then. But it was a simple lock on the cage, I could open it if I thought about it/knew I could, I do in fact have thumbs. I tried to pull my hand away, not that I didn't want my hand there, I just didn't want to be tempted and not be able to do something else about it. "What are you doing..?" I asked stupidly as if I didn't know.

"I am... teasing...Mnn.. you..." He started to move my hand. Making it rub his member through his pants.

At that point in time, I wanted to do many things with him. But I couldn't because of the cage between us. Damn cages and their ability to block sexual activities..

* * *

**Sorry about the little cliff hanger, I didn't have much time to write this chapter and I hope to finish the next one this week or before next Sunday. Sorry again and I hope you forgive me for my lack of being able to write that kind of thing as well!**


End file.
